warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 26
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 25 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 27}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 26. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Graustreif *Sandsturm *Wolkenschweif *Brombeerpfote *Leopardenstern *Schwarzfuß *Dunkelstreif *Kieselstein *Bernsteinpfote *Schattenpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerstern *Weißpelz *Rußpelz *Geißel *Steinfell *Schiefzahn *Goldblüte Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Aus vieren werden zwei. Löwe und Tiger begegnen sich im Kampf und Blut wird den Wald regieren. Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss ****Trittsteine ***Insel ****FlussClan-Lager ***Knochenberg **Hochfelsen **Baumgeviert **SchattenClan-Lager *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Fuchs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, BlutClan, DonnerClan, FlussClan, Krähenfraß, TigerClan, Frischbeute, Gesetz der Krieger, WindClan, SternenClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Streuner *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Stellvertreter, Anführer, Königin, Junges, Ältester *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Mond, Blattleere, Sonnenaufgang, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "Mäusehirn", "jemandem das Fell über die Ohren ziehen", "mäusehirniger Idiot", "mäusehirnig", "Dem SternenClan sei Dank", "Ich schwöre beim SternenClan" Wissenswertes *Seite 287: "Wolkenschweif wirkte irritiert." - Statt irritiert müsste es "erstaunt" oder "verwundert" heißen, da im Original die Rede von amazed ist (vgl. Seite 266 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 288: Der Satzteil "Cloudtail shrugged, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wolkenschweif zuckte mit den Schultern (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wolkenschweif schüttelte den Kopf, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 266 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 288: Der Satzrest "(...), but paused (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 267 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 288: Der Satzrest "(...)'s eyes (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 267 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 289: Der Satzrest "(...) the edge of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 267 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 289: "(...) beide Clans anführte." - Statt anführte müsste es "anzuführen versuchte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von trying to rule ist (vgl. Seite 268 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 290: "Mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 268 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 290: "(...) starrte ihn ausdruckslos an." - Statt ausdruckslos müsste es "gleichgültig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von incurious ist (vgl. Seite 269 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 291: "(...), dass es sie verwirrte." - Statt verwirrte müsste es "verärgerte" oder "nervte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von irritated her ist (vgl. Seite 270 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 292: Der Satz "Are you mouse-brained?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 270 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 292: "(...) mit diesen Idioten verbünden?" - Statt Idioten müsste es "Narren" heißen, da im Original die Rede von fools ist (vgl. Seite 270 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 292: "(...), um den BlutClan auch nur zu kitzeln." - Statt auch nur zu kitzeln müsste es "zu konfrontieren" oder "zu bekämpfen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von to tackle BloodClan ist (vgl. Seite 270 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 292: Der Satzrest "(...) with a sudden burst of hope (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 270 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 293: Der Satzrest "(...) with which he looked Firestar up and down (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 272 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 294: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 272 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 295: Der Satz "It would be worth fighting BloodClan to get my claws into that traitor's fur." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ein Kampf gegen den BlutClan wäre es wert, diesem Verräter meine Krallen ins Fell zu schlagen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir hätten gegen den BlutClan kämpfen müssen, um dem Pelz dieses Verräters wenigstens ein paar Schrammen zu verpassen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 273 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 295: Der Satz "Then you will do it?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Dann werdet ihr das also tun?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ihr seid also einverstanden?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 274 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 296: Der Satzrest "(...) in his eyes (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 274 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 296: Der Satzteil "Firestar turned (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern wandte sich um (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern blickte über seine Schulter, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 274 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 298: Der Satz "Then she shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Dann sagte sie verächtlich: (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 276 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 299: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 277 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 299: "(...) ihren struppigen Pelz." - Statt struppigen müsste es "getupften" heißen, da im Original die Rede von mottled ist (vgl. Seite 277 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 300: "(...) sie alle in den Tod geschickt habe?" - Statt in den Tod geschickt habe müsste es "zum Tode verdammt/verurteilt habe" heißen, da im Original die Rede von condemned ist (vgl. Seite 278 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 26nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 26 Kategorie:Verweise